


I Start Where Nightmares End

by DarkRomance



Category: Dave Vanian - Fandom, Punk Rock RPF, The Damned, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Feeding, M/M, Prey - Freeform, Punk Rock, Stalking, noir, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRomance/pseuds/DarkRomance
Summary: Dave Vanian of The Damned truly is a vampire.
Relationships: Dave Vanian - Relationship





	I Start Where Nightmares End

The houselights go down after the last encore to an audience shrieking, whistling and shouting. 'No more destruction or antics than usual, on stage, so perhaps they will actually get cash for tonight's performance.' These thoughts run quickly through Dave's mind as he makes his way off stage at a quick pace, blending with the shadows. 

A thirst has been growing within Dave's ageless body since the performing of the song, "Born To Kill," for that he was, and that he is making his way to do, kill. Once outside, a streetlamp shone on his face causing his pale complexion to nearly glow, and his concave ocular cavities to have a more skull like appearance. Dave's hair shone like a raven's feathers and he was dressed the dapper gentleman. 

Retreating silently into the shadows, Dave sized up the stray fan who has had too much booze and become lethargic. "Practically asking for it." Dave mumbles under his breath as he chooses a woman with dark hair to feed on. He can see her warm breath escaping her painted lips. Slowly, he wraps his arms around her, and she barely struggles. Dave sinks his sharp white fangs into her neck, smearing his black lipstick on her pale skin. Her blood spurts into his mouth, and he devours it hungrily. Gripping her tight, he feels his body warm, eyelids fluttering the ecstasy of feeding. It takes but a few moments to drain her, and when he is done, he sits her corpse on a nearby bench. 

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Dave's strength is renewed and his heart beats fiercely. He knows he will be missed if he doesn't go back to the dressing room where the rest of the band is. He has become good at making excuses, and even sometimes tells them the truth. By the way he looks and acts, they really don't know if he is having a laugh or not. 

No one truly knows that Dave, dressed as a vampire, really is one. He is just fine making a game of it, so long as he can slip out and get his liquid supper. 

Into the shadows Dave creeps again, the moon rising, behind him. It is the only constant in his life, and some nights he feels as if he is as ancient as the moon. Opening the door to the venue, Dave slips back inside, and finds his way to the dressing room, happy there is a crowd to disappear into. 

In the limelight to make a living, in the darkness of night to get a bite.


End file.
